One for the team
by likingthistoomuch
Summary: When sports reflect life...or is it the other way around?


**For the lovely Mizjoely, wish you a very happy birthday! Thanks for flying the Sherlolly flag proud and high!**

 **Also apologies to Man Utd fans...shifting loyalties to City is unthinkable.**

* * *

The entire stadium erupted in celebration, with the announcer shouting "Goal!" at the top of his voice. It was a sight to behold, with the blue side of the stadium waving and jumping and cheering while the red remained seated, mute and dejected. Their team had lost the local derby and emotions were overflowing.

The same anguish was reflected on Neil's face. Manchester United had been leading till the middle of the _second_ half, till the tables turned and the end result was Manchester City winning the derby.

"Why…why do I do this!? It's the same story always..." Neil bellowed as he took his frustration out on the pillows and mattress. "I should've just gone to Brighton with the gang...even getting bored would've been a better use of time than this!"

He removed the red and golden scarf from around his neck, twisting and crumbling it into a ball before flinging it in the corner. "And they call themselves the Devils….well, sure didn't scare anyone today!"

"Just be glad it wasn't an _England_ match…" Molly's sister muttered under her breath before throwing an exasperated but fond look towards her upset husband. "I told you, Man City is just the better team the past few seasons! You would be better off cheering for them!"

Molly ducked her head, hiding her smile at the look of horror on Neil's face.

"You don't choose your team just because they are winning…the team chooses _you_. It's a privilege that is bestowed on you."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Quaint words…I don't remember you kowtowing that line when I was cheering for Federer and you said I should move my loyalties to Djokovic!"

"It's not the same as following a team! You are a loyal follower of the colours, not the individual player. The jersey demands your loyalty, no matter who is wearing it. It's a belief system, it's about loyalty and having faith and standing behind someone at all times. Not only when they are winning, but especially when they are down. That's what being a proud fan is all about. Having faith whatever the circumstances. Your family now includes your team."

Molly was surprised at the seriousness in her brother-in-law's voice. Neil was a gentle, jovial man she had hardly ever seen so worked up. But she was glad she was getting the opportunity to see this side of him. She loved these weekend outings with the couple, who had recently moved to London from Manchester.

Trying to change the subject and lighten the air in the room, she quietly mentioned, "Our new heart surgeon is from Manchester…and he is already causing some severe palpitations in the staff room."

"Oh shut up…and tell me more", her sister leaned in, causing Neil to roll his eyes and ignore them as the discussion turned to Molly's new colleague.

It was at the end of a particularly colourful incident Molly described that he butted into the conversation. "All this talk about the new surgeon…when are you asking him out Molly?"

Molly blinked, a bit surprised at the direct question. "Err…no plans to...way out of my league."

"Nonsense! You are pretty, intelligent, and most important, _single_ …"

Molly chuckled at his attempt at humour, shaking her head.

"I guess he's just not my type."

"Hmm…let me guess…brooding, brash, dashing tall men with amazing coats fit the bill?"

Molly just blinked before ducking and gently shaking her head, a small smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter Neil… _that_ is a dead end."

"Is it? Doesn't seem that way…you are always running whenever he calls. And this we've seen in the few days we've been in London…doesn't sound like you think it's a dead end."

She shrugged, "It really is. Sherlock…he just _isn't_ like that. I have seen him affected by a woman only once and she was absolutely gorgeous. And dead. Besides, I've been burned once; I don't want repeat of an old Christmas-eve."

She knew Neil wanted to know more, but her tone brokered no further questions. Or so she thought, because after a pause…

"Then why? In spite of the fact that you think there is no hope… why help him, always?"

It was a good question. Why indeed. As she racked her brains to find an answer, a simple reply was formulated on her lips.

She simply said, "Because he is _my team_. And you know what that means."

Neil frowned at her but then started chuckling.

"You couldn't have picked a better example…especially looking at how he was resurrected…just like Man Utd after the Munich crash."

Molly laughed, feeling way better now that there was someone who got _exactly_ how she felt. How helpless she was in trying to distance herself from Sherlock, to help him in his crazy demands.

There would be ups and downs in their relationship, if she could call it that, but there was never a doubt as to how it would always be in the end. She would always cheer him on from the side lines, happy in his success, sad in his failures.

And just like Neil cherished his precious red and gold scarf, she would always show _her_ loyalty and faith to another scarf, albeit this one was dark blue.


End file.
